Cry Cry
by ShionSeverely
Summary: Regina Mills la más letal de las caza-recompensas, cometió un error en el pasado, y ese error es lo mejor que le pudo a ver pasado... pero que pasaría si ese pasado regresara y destrozara todo lo que había logrado construir, y que tanto dolor le había causado. SWANQUEEN Rated: M (por violencia).
1. Chapter 1

**N1: Ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a la cadena de televisión ABC.**

 _ **Historia basada en el video de Cry, Cry de T-Ara, si no lo han visto les recomiendo que lo vean, a mí me ha gustado… pero no se a ustedes.**_

* * *

 _ **Prologo**_

Regina Mills una joven mujer de 18 años se habia convertido en una de las cazarecompensas más letales e inteligentes, además se habia ganado el obre nombre de Evil Queen por no tentarse en atrapar a quien le pongan en el camino, la vida de la morena no habia sido fácil a la edad de 15 años escapo de casa con su aquel entonces novio Daniel, quien era un humilde cuidador de caballos.

Su relación no duro porque dos meses después de que se escaparan junto Daniel fue baleado por encargo de Cora la madre de la morena, esta lloro, se llenó de ira y odio, en sus encargos conoció a Robín quien se convirtió en un juguete para ella hasta que este le traiciono y por poco muere por eso.

Hoy era un dia bastante agitado ya que tendría que acabar con un narcotraficante de nombre Neal Cassidy, lo venía siguiendo desde hacía algunos meses, y ahora por fin podría a cavar con él.

Con Graham un ex policía, Ruby otra cazadora que se convirtió en su compañera y Belle la novia de la loaba como era llamada Ruby, estaban vigilando un traspaso de dinero, en un determinado movimiento de cabeza, fue Ruby quien toco la puerta, apenas abrieron ataco al hombre.

Entrando todo juntos atacaron a varios a balazos pero no esperaban que Neal estuviera oculto y atacara a Graham apuñalándolo para arrojárselo a Regina y salir corriendo, Ruby y Belle lo ayudaban ya que estaba sangrando, Regina salió corriendo detrás de él.

– **¡Maldito!-** grito, mientras disparaba a los otros dos hombres que le habían salido.

En otro de las casas que estaban pegadas estaba un hombre rubio con una pequeñita rubia con los cabello cayendo en rulos, el al escuchar los disparos tomo a su hija y sus cosas para buscar un lugar seguro.

Mientras Neal estaba resguardado recuperando la respiración, a una tenía la navaja en mano con la que habia apuñalado al moreno, Regina caminaba con pistola en mano, en busca del ese hombre… pero entro en otro lugar, pero no vio a nadie hasta que detrás de un escritorio emergió David Swan quien era el jefe de Neal… pero a él no lo estaba buscando.

No iba hacerle nada, ya que él no tenía ni un arma… pero David que habia guardado a su pequeña Emma la cual intento salir… fue por eso que se inclinó un poco, y eso para la morena enfrente a él fue como un movimiento para buscar un arma, y sin pensar disparo al hombre en su pecho el cual cayó al suelo.

– **¡PAPÁ!-** eso fue lo que a Regina Mills le hizo quedar estática, debajo del escritorio una rubiecita de unos 8 años de edad lloraba a su padre, con la cara manchada de la sangre del hombre. **– ¡PAPÁ!-** lloraba

Regina fue consciente de lo que habia hecho, y solo pudo ver la escena, de cómo ese hombre miraba a su pequeña hija con un intento de sonrisa.

– **Te quiero Emma-** dijo con su voz apagándose hasta que perdió la vida enfrente de la pequeña, Regina solo estaba ahí estática.

La morena no se movía, estaba en shock… habia asesinado a un hombre frente a su hija, frente a un ser inocente que ahora le miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y se quedó de piedra cuando esa misma pequeña corrió hacia ella para abrazarla.

* * *

 _Como una rosa carmesí, me apuñalas con palabras que son como espinas, ouh, ouh eres como un tatuaje cuanto más intento borrarte, más te grabas, ouh, ouh._

* * *

 _ **N2:**_

 _Espero y les guste, si no, hay me dicen_

 _Espero algún comentario bueno o malo, es no es lo importante, si no que al menos hacerme saber que se tomaron la molestia de leer._

 _Nos vemos_

 _Shion &Severely_


	2. Chapter 1: 10 años después

**N1: Ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a la cadena de televisión ABC.**

 _ **Agradezco a:**_

 _ **Angelaher, Love Girl**_ _ **:**_ _ummm… si son 10 años de diferencia_ _ **,**_ _ **.56, y arianna**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: 10 años después**_

Regina despertaba como siempre con ese sueño, los recuerdos de esa noche siempre la atormentaban, por lo que se levantó toda sudada cuando su teléfono sonó en su mesita de noche, las cortinas se mecían al compás del viento que soplaba en esa fresca mañana de noviembre, lo tomo para contestar.

– **Regina Mills-** hablo **–Ok, entiendo… perfecto-** corto la llamada

Se levantó de esa cama vacía, para irse a tomar un baño, abrió el agua caliente y la fría para regularizarla, una vez lista el agua… se metió bajo esta, el agua caliente en su piel le hizo relajar los músculos, no es que su cama fuera la más cómoda pero bueno le servía para descansar.

Se quedó ahí un rato disfrutando del agua, le gustaba sentir lo caliente del agua en su piel, cuando supo que era suficiente salió del baño, busco su ropa que llevaría ese dia, un dia más de ganarse la vida, y no saber si regresaría con vida, se puso unos pantalones negros de vestir, una camisa blanca de mangas el cabello ya seco y ahora corto, lo peino muy bien, se colocó la gabardina negra para protegerse del reciente frio de ahí.

Una vez lista salió y se dirigió hacia la puerta que anteriormente era su cuarto, toco dos veces, escucho un voy, fuerte y claro, se alejó de ahí para ir a preparar el desayuno… escucho como la puerta del cuarto era abierta, unos pies arrastrándose eso le saco una sonrisa, la primera y única de la mañana, se dispuso a preparar unos hot cakes de manzana, y chocolate caliente con canela y nata, escucho la puerta del baño cerrar.

Veinte minutos después, ella ya habia terminado el desayuno cuando un terremoto se sentó en una silla poniendo la cabeza en la pequeña mesa a modo que aun tenia sueño, pero el olor de un plato con hot cakes recién hecho frente a ella le hizo levantar la cabeza y sonreír, para luego clavar esos ojos verde azulados en los chocolate de la otra mujer que le entregaba una taza de chocolate su favorita.

– **Gracias-** le sonrió

– **Desayuna… tenemos que salir-** no contesto, la chica de cabellos cortos como niño ya estaba acostumbrada a que esa mujer frente a ella no le tomara importancia.

Desayunaron en silencio, siempre era así… pero la pequeña rubia de ahora 18 años ya estaba acostumbrada a la frialdad de la otra, es más le gustaba eso… pero en el fondo sabía que esa mujer le quería de alguno u otra forma lo hacía, Emma, sabía desde pequeña que esa mujer le gustaba y no lo hacía como una hermana mayor o como una madre, le gustaba como mujer.

Pero sabía que eso era casi imposible, Regina era mayor que ella por 10 años, además de que su cara gritaba Hetéro, esa mujer la habia rescatado la noche que su padre fue asesinado… o ese le dijo la morena, ya que la rubia habia bloqueado todo lo de esa noche.

Terminaron de desayunar… y la morena lavo todo lo que se ensucio antes de salir de casa, mientras tanto Emma le daba de comer a Rufus y Rony, sus dos peces más bien uno era de ella, Rufus y Rony de Regina, Emma los habia conseguido hacía dos meses, y Regina como venía haciendo desde hacía diez años no pudo negarle nada, Regina lo sabía, su corazón se lo gritaba amaba a esa rubia y no lo hacía como una hermana, o como una madre… la veía como mujer, y eso para ella estaba mal, la verdad es que no le importaba si ella era lesbiana pero… la edad, era mayor que ella, además el obstáculo más grande era que ella era la asesina de su padre.

No quería pensar que pasaría si alguna vez su pequeña Emma se enterara de que ella es a la persona que odia y busca por la muerte de su padre, no lo quería imaginar porque si ese dia llegara moriría, porque la amaba tanto que perderla seria su fin.

La vio hablar con esos horribles peces, y cuando sus miradas se encontraron la aparto rápidamente para evitar que notara lo que en verdad sentía, cada dia sele hacia más difícil disimular sus sentimientos.

– **Swan-** le llamo **–Vamos-** la otra asintió

La vio ponerse su chaqueta de cuero negro con combinados de rojo sobre la pequeña blusa de tirantes de color blanco, acodo su cabello rubio frente al espejo… la miro y vio lo grande y hermosa que se habia vuelto, y la imagen de la pequeña que le abrazaba llorando le vino a la mente.

Salieron de la casa y se dirigieron caminando hacia el lugar donde iban a ir, Regina tenía sus lentes oscuros a juego con su ropa, Emma caminaba a su lado con un chicle en la boca, y sus manos en su chaqueta, caminaban hasta llegar, cruzaron una mirada, y fue la rubia quien primero entro para después seguirle ella, llegaron un ventanilla.

– **Queremos entrar-** hablo Emma

– **Dos mil-** contesto el tipo, la rubia saco el dinero de su cintura alzando un poco su blusa mostrando el bien esculpido abdomen

– **Aquí esta-** le entrego el dinero

– **Pasen** -los dos entraron, Regina ni hablo, solo la seguía como un guarda espaldas

Entraron a un cuarto donde habia varios hombres jugando al póker, la rubia los miro y Regina le tomo de los hombros indicándole que se sentara, todos la vieron no muy seguros, la morena se sentó no muy lejos de ellos en un sillón para ver el juego.

– **La niñita viene a jugar-** se burló uno **–tiene dinero-** seguía, pero se cayó la boca al verla sacar los fajos de billetes

– **¿Con esto te basta o quieres más?-** le miro de forma superior, nadie dijo nada más.

El juego comenzó, las cartas fueron repartidas, y a la primera Emma ya habia ganado, cosa que no le gusto a ninguno de esos hombres, Regina lo veía todo seria, otra ronda y de nuevo la rubia volvió a ganar, fue en otra cuando el hombre aposto todo.

– **¿Apuestas?-** le pregunto a la rubia ya que solo quedaban ellos dos, ya que los demás habían abandona al siempre perder

– **Por supuesto-** contesto, arrimando todo el dinero al centro de la mesa

La rubia alzo la mirada para ver a Regina que le hizo la señal, puso su mano sobre su corazón lo golpeo dos veces y después la alejo de su pecho de forma despacio, Emma entendió asintiendo, por lo que puso su arma en la mesa, el hombre lo vio y se levantó dispuesto a sacar su arma, pero Regina fue más rápida por que le tomo la mano y se la doble por la espalda.

Aporreándolo en la mesa sobre el dinero, otro tipo iba a sacar su arma… ero la rubia ya sabía su deber… de inmediato tomo su arma y apunto a todos ahí, haciendo que nadie se moviera.

– **Greg-** le susurro mostrándole su imagen en el papel donde se buscaba, antes de esposarlo y salir de ahí.

La morena lo subio a su auto, el del mismo tipo… y manejaron hasta la el lugar donde lo entregarían, unos minutos después ellos esperaban, Regina estaba frente al mar viendo a la nada, mientras Emma estaba apoyada en el auto, un auto blanco llego, de él bajo Ruby quien ahora era la jefa de Regina y Belle.

Belle se acercó con un sobre a Emma que tenía sus lentes oscuros sobre sus ojos y dejaba que el viento volara su cabello corto y rubio y se lo entrego, yendo abrir el carro para sacar a ese hombre y llevárselo a su coche, Emma le sonrió a la mujer volviendo a masticar su chicle, mientras abría el sobre y sacaba papeles y dinero sonriendo como tonta.

– **Buen trabajo Mills-** dijo Ruby con una sonrisa

– **Cuando quieras-** le dijo de la manera más seria que podía

– **Sabes no hemos hablado desde ese dia apenas-** miro a la joven rubia que estaba feliz con su dinero – **Entonces… ¿es aquella pequeña verdad?-** Regia miro a su Emma y la vio feliz

– **Ya creció…-** susurro

– **Debió ser muy duro para ti-** la morena no dijo nada, solo sintió una palmadita en el hombro en modo de disculpa

– **Nos vemos** -les vio subirse al coche

Regina miraba a la nada, Emma a un veía algunas cosas en el sobre, cuando alzo la mirada para ver a su morena, que solo veía hacia el mar, con las manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina negra.

– **Gina-** le llamo, la morena se voltio a ver para encontrarse con su Emma apoyada con una mano en el coche y una bomba en la boca.

Regina solo negó, dándose la vuelta para evitar que la otra viera la sonrisa tierna que le apareció tras la escena y es que por ese dia se permitió reir otra vez, y es que le pareció adorable ver a si a su rubia, Emma se acercó hacia la morena y le tomo de la mano… para llevarla hacia el coche.

– **Quiero comer** -hizo puchero

– **Entonces vamos por algo, no quiero que el león que hay en tu estomago ruja-** se burló Regina

– **Eso no es ver…-** no término porque su estómago sonó haciéndola sonrojar

– **Ves-** la morena arranco el coche con una Emma cruzada de brazos

Por hoy… estaba bien… pero que pasaría mañana.

* * *

 _Llora, llora, ¿no puedes ver la música? Caliente como el fuego, eres mi chico, ¿nene, no puedes ver esa mirada en mis ojos? Mira mis ojos que están llenos de tristeza, uh, uh, más caliente que el rojo sol, me amabas, no me hagas llorar, ah, ah, vamos._

* * *

 _ **N2:**_

 _Primer capítulo._

 _Espero y les guste, si no, hay me dicen_

 _Espero algún comentario bueno o malo, es no es lo importante, si no que al menos hacerme saber que se tomaron la molestia de leer._

 _Nos vemos_

 _Próximo capítulo_ _ **Dia con Dia**_

 _Shion &Severely_


	3. Chapter 2: Dia con Dia

**N1: Ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a la cadena de televisión ABC.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Dia con Dia**_

Días habían pasado desde que atraparon Greg y lo entregaron, las cosas entre ellas seguían igual ya que ninguna tenía el valor para decir sus sentimientos, ellas seguían actuando normal, cuando nada lo era… y e que cada vez les era más difícil poder guardar lo que su corazón sentía.

– **Muy bien Emma, este es nuestro caso-** le mostro la documentación

– **Elsa Frozen** -leyó **–25 años, delitos menores, robo, está casada con Anna Frozen, y esperan un pequeño** -miro a Regina

– **¿Cuándo lo haremos?-** pregunto

– **Ahora-** le movió la cabeza **–según… esto su hora de robo es en dos horas-** Emma asintió y se terminó sus chocolate

– **Debes dejar de comer y beber cosas dulces, Emma, no quiero que termines con diabetes-** la rubia le miro negando

– **Deja de decir eso Gina-** se levantó no son antes darle un beso en la mejilla a la morena, siempre lo hacía porque era la única manera de tener algo que contacto que tendría con ella.

Regina siempre era tomada desprevenida, y agradecía que la rubia siempre lo hiciera y se fuera darle de comer a Rufus y Rony, las dos salieron de la humilde casa en la que vivían, y se dirigieron al metro de Boston, entraron pero se separaron cada quien esperaba en diferentes puertas para abordar, es cuando Regina se percató de la llegada de la rubia platina que venía con un bulto colgado en una hombro y una gorra para no ser descubierta, movió la cabeza en señal a Emma y abordaron.

Emma saco su video para fingir que graba, la rubia estaba de una lado del vagón con su inseparable chicle y del otro lado estaba Regina apoyada en un agarradera, vigilaban a la platinada… que buscaba a su presa, la vieron ver a muchos antes de agarrar, Regina metió la mano en su gabardina y encontró una bolita de chicle.

– **Emma-** susurro con una sonrisa antes de meterse el dulce en la boca.

La rubia graba a Elsa en pleno acto, esta podía ver como esta metía su mano en un bolso abierto y sacaba la cartera sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Regina… le hizo su seña a Emma puso su mano en el pecho… y la fue deslizando despacio, la otra asintió para después bajar y seguirla, ya que la platina habia bajado.

La vieron subir a un taxi y ellas hicieron lo mismo, se bajaron a una esquina de donde lo hizo la otra, la vieron caminar hacia una casa de dos pisos, pero mantuvieron su distancia para no ser descubiertas, Emma iba pegada a Regina, la morena le hizo que se fuera por el otro lado mientras ella lo hacía del otro.

Mientras Emma daba la vuelta, Regina inmediatamente e acerco lo ma que pudo hacia donde el tipo, uno pelirrojo con unas extrañas patillas recibió a la platina.

– **Aquí esta-** una Elsa le entregaba la cartera, el hombre lo tomaba con una mueca **–Veamos** -lo tomaba, abría todos los cierres en busca de dinero, encontró solo unos cuantos dólares que no le servía de nada

– **¿Qué te crees?-** miro furioso a la chica **–Esto no me sirve de nada-** le golpeo con la cartera

– **Yo… es lo que conseguí-** bajaba la cabeza

– **Mira Elsa, no me importa nada de eso, me vas a pagar como sea-** la jalo hacia el e intento besarla

– **No… no por favor, Hans… por favor, has lo por Anna-** el pelirojo pareció detenerse pero solo para mirarla furiosa

– **¿Por qué debería hacerlo?-** le miro **–Yo lo amaba, tú me la quitaste, éramos amigos Elsa… y tú me la quitaste-** le miraba con odio

– **Yo… no lo sabía, jamás dijiste nada… no fue mi intensión, Hans pensé que eso estaba ya aclarado-** trataba de soltarse de la mano de este.

Regina estaba ahí cerca, escuchaba todo lo que decían… ella solo actuaria, cuando fuera necesario, Emma se escondía detrás de un arbusto cerca de los otros, pero tratando de no saltarle encima a ese idiota que le estaba haciendo daño a la platinada.

– **Eso no es lo importante… me debes mucho Elsa, te ayudado cada vez que necesitas dinero, asi que es normal que quiera mi pago-** le acerco más a él para comenzar a besarle el cuello

– **Hans… por favor, Anna está embarazada… por favor-** suplicaba

– **¿Qué?-** apretó la mandíbula y sin más le lanzo una cachetada para hacerla caer.

En ese momento fue Regina que salió donde estaba en el momento que vio que le iba a volver a golpear, inmediatamente fue a tomar al estúpido del brazo, y le dio una tremendo puñetazo botándola al suelo, pero este no se quedó así, he intento golpearla cuando se levantó pero esta le volvió asentar otro golpe dejándolo caer en el suelo sin poder levantarse, agarro la cartera del suelo

– **Toma-** se la tendió a la platinada, está la miro

– **Yo lo siento-** intento decir… pero la otra no la dejo

– **Tsu, tsu…-** le cayó **–Elsa Frozen… espero no tener que volver a escuchar de ti-** le hablo de manera fría y seria que asusto a la otra que asintió y corrió de ahí.

Mientras lo hacía Emma llegaba y la platinada chocaba contra ella, esta frunció el ceño porque no esperaba que Regina la dejara ir, por lo que se acercó a ella, mientras veía como la otra se acercaba al tipo que intentaba levantarse.

– **¿Por qué la dejaste ir?-** pero no obtuvo repuesta **– ¿Regina me quiere decir porque la has dejada ir?-** le volvió a preguntar pero una vez más fue ignorada **–Regina-** le llamo pero la otra solo paso a su lado son decir nada **–Por dios Regina dime-** le grito

– **No podía, ella está casada y espera un bebe, y este mal nacido la ha estado chantajeando para que robara por el-** le dijo pero sin dejar de caminar.

La rubia no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su cara, Regina podía ser todo lo que no quería, podía er fría, seca, inhumana para otros, pero para Emma, para ella era la persona con más corazón y buena que se puedan imaginar.

Se dirigieron al lugar donde Ruby les habia indicado que fueran… le entregaron al malnacido, fue Regina quien explico a la Loba lo que habia pasado esta rio… porque sabía quién era ella, y de lo que era capaz, por lo que solo tomo al tipo del brazo para llevárselo.

– **¿Tu y ella se conocen hace mucho?-** pregunto Em

– **No tanto como puede parecer pero así es, no conocemos bastante bien** -le indico, las dos subieron a su auto para irse **–Por cierto escoge nuestro próximo trabaja, ya escogí yo así que te toca-** le dio un sobre con papeles

– **Me parece muy bien-** lo tomo con una enorme sonrisa, comenzó a revisar los papeles **–este-** le mostraba

– **No-** negó **–Eso es muy fácil** -le sonrió

– **Ok… este-** miro el nombre

– **No… ella una bailarina-** negó

– **Muy bien… y esta-** le mostro

– **Zelena Wilder** -leyó **–viuda negra, robo, relacionada con actos de brujería-** dejo de leer **–Excelente pequeña-** le revolvió el cabello rubio

– **¡Gina!-** se quejó **–ya no soy pequeña-** le reclamo

– **Bueno… pues no hagas berrinches** -rio ante la cara que puso la chica

– **Eres mala Gi, muy mala-** se cruzó de brazos

– **Ya Em… que quieres hacer… tenemos la tarde libre, ya vez que tenemos que viajar a Maine para encontrar a nuestra nueva clienta-** la rubia asintió

– **Vamos al cine-** pidió

– **Ok… pero nada de zombis, y esas cosas-** le advirtió

– **¡Oh vamos! Regina esas son las mejores películas** -la morena iba a negarse de nuevo pero, si, exactamente la cara de perrito apaleado de la rubia, y no pudo negar

– **Está bien… pero no entiendo como siempre termino accediendo a esto-** le golpeo el brazo **–Porque soy adorable-** se señaló **–y me quieres-** le sonrió

– **Solo porque según tú eres adorable-** le saco la lengua antes de encender el auto para ir al cine.

La morena rio ante la cara de sorpresa de la otra por haberle sacado la lengua, Emma no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara tras esa muestra de Regina, no estaba segura de poder controlarse, sabía que le brincaría encima y le besaría con todo lo que sentía, Regina habia hecho, eso y es que escuchar de los labios de Emma a sumir que la quería, no evito que su corazón se desbocara… y es que no la quería, la amaba con todo lo que era y tenía.

¿Pero cuánto tiempo más podrían soportar sin lanzarse sobre la otra?

* * *

 _¡Rompelo! Vamo, vamos tu ¡hazlo! vamos, vamos tu ¡Tómalo! vamos, vamos tu. Soy una adicta, te anhelo y te anhelo, otra vez, uh, uh eres como una prisión, me has encerrado dentro de ti, uh, uh._

* * *

 _ **N2:**_

 _Segundo capítulo._

 _Espero y les guste, si no, hay me dicen_

 _Espero algún comentario bueno o malo, es no es lo importante, si no que al menos hacerme saber que se tomaron la molestia de leer._

 _Nos vemos_

 _Próximo capítulo_ _ **Zelena Wilder**_

 _Shion &Severely_


	4. Chapter 3: Zelena Wilder

**N1: Ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a la cadena de televisión ABC.**

 _ **Agradezco a:**_

 _ **.56:**_ _No, la verdad es que solo son algunas historias buenas y otras malas, pero no voy a profundizar en ninguna de ellas más en la de cierta persona,_ _ **kykyo-chan:**_ _eso lo sabremos en unos capítulos más adelante,_ _ **Love Girl:**_ _bueno, no pienso mucho profundizar en esa tarde de cine, pero en los que siguen sí que habrá coqueteo de parte de amabas_ _ **,**_ _ **15marday:**_ _Si, Regina a un es esa joven que escapo de casa, la que creía en el amor, pero lo tiene muy en fondo, ya que algunas vivencia la han tendido que hacer fuerte a la fuerza,_ _ **Ana**_ _ **,**_ _ **Clara:**_ _bueno, y aquí comenzamos con los sentimientos… pero para lo último un falta unos cuantos capítulos… y bueno, esos son los más intensos, ya saben el dicho después de la tormenta viene la calma, yo pienso que es al revés, primero al calma, y después explota la tormenta._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Zelena Wilder**_

Las dos entraron al cine habia sido magnifica esa vez se permitieron actuar de manera diferente, la una le daba palomitas en la boca, se tomaban de las manos y por eso dijeron llevar olvidándose que no era tan simple, pero por esos momentos lo dejaron atrás, y prefirieron disfrutar.

La gente era consiente de esa cercanía, si les incomodaba no dieron muestra ello, es más rieron por las cosa que la rubia hacía, para hacer reir a la morena, vieron la dedicación, y por supuesto el amor.

Cuando llegaron a la casa… Regina pensó que era no volver a dejar que eso pasara, no debería bajar así sus defensas, no podía permitir que Emma penetrara sus barreras, no debía dejarlo… no podía, tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento que ella dejara salir sus sentimientos, su pasado regresara, el miedo de perderla era mucho más fuerte que el amor que sentía, tenía tanto miedo que Emma la odiara.

Siempre supo que debió decirle a Emma que ella habai sido la asesina de su padre, debió explicarle que fue un accidente, que no fue su intensión dispararle, se sintió amenazada… pero ella no podía saber que David solo quería protegerla a ella.

En cambio para Emma esa salido le habia significado la esperanza que Regina le correspondiera, sabía que tenía que ser ella valiente por las dos, porque la morena apenas cruzaron su casa habia vuelto a esconderse en esa coraza dura que tenía, pero sabía que lo hacía para no demostrar debilidad, pero eso no quería decir que ella se daría por vencida.

Ahora más que nunca estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a su miedo de no ser correspondida, tenía que serlo, por ella y por Regina porque ella jamás aceptaría que sentía algo más que amor de madre por ella, estaba segura que Regina la veía como mujer como ella lo hacía con ella.

Esa noche no hablaron mucho en la cena, es más la morena apenas termino de comer se retiró a su cuarto, eso hizo suspirar a Emma, sabía que Regina se está guardando de nuevo en su coraza, así que tenía que respetarla aun que por mucho tuviera ganas de abalanzársele encima, cuando la morena entro a su cuarto, ella lavo los platos usados, para después acercarse hasta su pecera para darles algo de comer.

– **Saben, no me rendiré-** les platicaba **–Sé que puedo hacer que ella acepte sus sentimientos por mí, solo es cuestión de algo de ingenio… y que no meta la pata** -les miraba y los pececitos solo andaban de un lado a otro **–buenas noches, Rufus, Rony-** se despidió de los pececitos mañana sería un largo dia.

Y no se equivocó, era las cuatro de la madrugada cuando Regina ya estaba levantada, con maleta en mano y tocando la puerta de una dormida Emma, que se removió pero no despertó.

– **¡Emma Swan!-** le grito entrando y callándose al instante al ver a la chica estirada en la cama solo con una camisetita de tirantes, y revelando que no traía sujetador, y un bóxer más pequeñito que se pueda imaginar, trago fuertemente y un sonrojo se apodero de ella, pero se recuperó rápido **– ¡Swan!-** le grito jalando las sabanas haciéndola rodar en la cama ay cayendo al suelo en un golpe seco

– **¿Qué? ¿Quién se murió?-** eso lo que dijo la rubia desde el suelo, tratando de orientarse

– **Tú serás la muerta querida si no te das prisa, tenemos un largo camino hacia Storybrooke-** le recordó **–viste que salimos en media hora-** no la miro, e inmediatamente se salió de ahí.

La rubia miro por donde se habia ido, y negó con la cabeza, desde que tenía uso de razón, sabía que Regina era una experta en lo que hacía, y siempre buscaba que todo fuera perfecto, así que cuando hacía 4 años ella se entró para este trabajo, la morena le exigió que fuera siempre la primera, que no dejara guiarse por los sentimientos y que fuera egoísta como para pensar en solo ella.

No tardo tanto, en 15 minutos ya estaba, y agradecía que como anoche no podía dormir, se haya preparado su maleta, por lo que solo la tomo y salió para reunirse con la morena que la esperaba con una taza de chocolate como a ella le gustaba.

Media hora después ya se encontraban en el auto camino a Maine, el silencio en el auto no le gustaba a Emma, por lo que se decidió romperlo y tratar de mejorar el camino.

– **Gina… esa mujer es peligrosa** -le dijo

– **Así es, es una de las delincuentes más letales, pero no te preocupes, tengo un plan** -le menciono

– **¿Cuál es el plan?-** pregunto un tanto desconfiada

– **Fácil, a ella le gustan los negocios con mucho dinero, iremos con ella, no haremos para por personas con mucho dinero, la haremos que caiga en nuestra trampa y después la atrapamos** -la rubia asintió

– **Me parece bien** -le sonrió

El trayecto fue mejor de lo que se podía esperar, porque de nueva cuanta Regina no pudo evitar bajar esa coraza, y es que con Emma todo era más fácil, cuando llegaron se encaminaron hacia un restaurante que fue el que vieron abierto, cuando entraron se encontraron con una señora un poco mayor atendiendo la barra.

– **Buenos días-** saludo los morena

– **Buenos días** -le contesto al mujer **– ¿en qué puedo ayudarlas?-** les miro

– **A mí me gustaría unos huevos revuel…-** se quedó cayada cuando vio la mirada de la morena **–Gina, tengo hambre-** se quejó

– **Sí, pero…-** la rubia le puso ojitos de perrito a apaleado **–Ok… solo espera que pregunte-** la otra asintió **–no le tome importancia a ella, solo quería saber si hay un lugar en este pueblo en la que podamos hospedarnos, lo que pasa es que estamos de pasada por unos días por aquí** -la mujer le sonrió asintiendo

– **Miren aquí no solo es un restaurant, también tenemos algunas habitaciones-** la morena asintió y entonces le pido una con dos camas **–Aquí están las llaves** -le tendió, les explico mo llegar

– **Bueno, iremos a llevar las cosas y luego regresaremos para que ella coma algo, si no va a estar fastidiándome todo el dia-** la mujer mayor rio

– **Hacen muy bonita pareja-** ese comentario saco de onda a Regina pero prefirió no tomarle importancia

Emma le siguió con carita hambrienta y apenas entraron la rubia dejo su maleta para bajar corriendo a pedir algo de comer, Regina negó pero a la vez le daba algo de ternura el comportamiento de la chica con la comida.

Los días pasaron, Regina y Emma vigilaron muy bien los movimientos de Zelena, ya se sabían su rutina, por lo que ese mismo dia ellas acudieron para presentarse con ella.

– **Buenas tardes-** saludo la morena, la rubia no hablaba estaba vestida en un traje negro con sus lentes oscuros, y los cabellos cortos como un niño, solo permanecía en silencio tras la morena

– **En que puedo ayudarla-** dijo un hombre bastante robusto

– **Quisiera hablar la señora Wilder, me gustaría proponerle un negocio que sé que a ella le encantara-** el hombres les miro con desconfianza

– **Está bien, síganme-** las guio hacia la oficina de la peliroja.

El hombre entro, explico a su jefe que habia dos personas ahí que querían hablarles de negocio, no tardó mucho en salir para permitirles pasar, entraron y se encontraron la mujer que las miraba curiosa.

– **Hola-** les sonrió **–Leroy me dijo que querían ofrecerme un negocio-** Regina se acercó, y Emma hizo los mismo

– **Así es…-** contesto.

Durante la hora y media que estuvieron hablando del negocio, la peliroja no le quitaba el ojo a la rubia que estaba unos metros de ellas, y es que le habia gustado… pero sabía que primero tenía que tantear el terreno.

– **¿El pequeño tiene novia?-** le pregunto a la morena que la miro sin entender

– **¿Perdón?-** la peliroja le miro

– **¿Qué si el pequeño rubio tiene novia?-** la morena le miro con fiereza

– **Está conmigo…-** le contesto, ni se molestó en desmentir que era niño

– **Una lástima-** se encogió de hombros **–Bueno, me gustaría firmar el contrato ahora mismo-** le dijo

– **A nosotras también** -la rubia está detrás de la peliroja que quiso darse la vuelta pero le fue imposible porque de una habilidad ya tenía unas esposas

– **¡Traidoras!-** grito **–Leroy, llamo a los guardias-** el hombre robusto al escuchar a su ama de esa manera y ver cómo era sacada por esas dos mujeres

– **Yo que tú lo pensaría dos veces Leroy…** -le advirtió la morena sosteniendo a la peliroja que trataba de soltarse

– **No lo creo…-** el hombre ya habia hecho sonar la alarma y apuntaba con su arma

El jefe de los matones de Zelena llego con tres más, Regina al verlo apretó la mandíbula, si no era otra am que Robín Hood, el maldito traidor por el que casi muere.

– **¿Regina?-** le miro

– **Hood-** dijo su apellido con rabia **–hazte un lado maldito traidor** -le exigió

– **Lo siento pero no te hare caso, si intentas salir de aquí morirás-** advirtió el hombrecito

– **Parece que no me conoces, sabes que lo voy a conseguir y tu morirás-** Emma no decia nada pero no le gustaba nada eso

– **Es está por verse** -le aseguro

– **Lo veremos-** en un movimiento saco su arma, y disparo de manera rápida a los tre hombres de Hood haciéndolos caer muerto, dos de las balas habían pasado muy cerca de la cara de Robín.

Emma vio como Leroy iba a disparar a la morena por lo cual, ella fue la que le disparo primero y con muy buena puntería, porque le dio un tiro directo en la cabeza, haciéndola caer muerto, Zelena trato de escapar de las manos de la rubia, sabía que si no lo hacía estaría perdida.

– **Lo siento peliroja pero no te vas a ninguna parte-** le golpeó con el arma dejándola inconsciente

– **Hazte un lado Hood, si no terminaras con la misma suerte-** señalo a los hombres muertos

– **No dejare que te la lleves-** y sin que Regina se lo esperase, el hombre disparo, ella al verlo espero sentir la bala pero no fue así… porque lo único que vio es a Emma caer al suelo sangrando, su reacción fue descargar su arma completa sobre Hood.

Lo vio caer desangrándose pero eso no le importaba lo único que lo hacía era correr hacia Emma, así lo hizo, la rubia se movió para darse cuenta que solo fue un razón en el brazo, su alma volvió al cuerpo… la abrazo tan fuerte que la rubia tuvo que separarse bruscamente para respirar.

– **Gina… no respiro-** le dijo mirándola a los ojos

– **Lo siento…-** le miro tomándole la cara entre las manos **–pero tuve tanto miedo de perderte…** -lagrimas salieron de sus ojos

– **Eso jamás pasara** -le aseguro

– **Emma…-** susurro, y eso fue lo que necesito la rubia para acortar la distancia para besarla.

Un beso que jamás olvidaría, un beso que desencadenaría lo mejor y lo peor, cuando se separaron, la morena bajo la mirada sonrojada

– **Gina…-** le subio la cara **–Creo que tendremos tiempo para esto-** le dio un pico y la morena rio **–Pero tenemos que entregar a esta mujer-** señalo a peliroja que comenzaba despertarse

– **Por supuesto, pero ni crea que se me olvida que me ha besado Swan eh…-** rio robándole un último beso, antes de levantarse para hacer caminar a la peliroja

– **Eres una tramposa Gina…-** la rubia e levanto para caminar detrás de las otras

– **Lo se…-** la morena, rio, rio feliz, porque era hora de dejar el miedo atrás y afrontar lo que acaba de pasar.

No quería perderla, pero si no hacía nada lo terminaría haciendo, y sabía que ese beso, era el comienzo de algo, ¿pero hasta cuándo?

* * *

 _Llora, llora ¿no puedes ver la música? Explosivo como una bengala eres mi chico, nene ¿no puede ver esa mirada en mis ojos? Mira esos dos tristes ojos míos, uh, uh, mucho más caliente que el sol, no hagas llorar a la persona que te ama, ah, ah._

* * *

 _ **N2:**_

 _Tercer capítulo._

 _Espero y les guste, si no, hay me dicen_

 _Quisiera saber sobre sus teorías acerca de cómo acabara la historia, o ¿cómo Emma se entera que Regina es la asesina de su padre? ¿Cómo será su reacción? Así que por favor díganme._

 _Espero algún comentario bueno o malo, es no es lo importante, si no que al menos hacerme saber que se tomaron la molestia de leer._

 _Nos vemos_

 _Próximo capítulo_ _ **Después de…**_

 _Shion &Severely _


	5. Chapter 4 Después de

**N1: Ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a la cadena de televisión ABC.**

 _ **Agradezco a: .56, Love Girl, Guest, 15Marday**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: Después de…**_

Ellas permanecieron en silencio mientras Regina manejaba hasta el muelle donde se encontrarían con Ruby y Belle, la morena estaciono bajaron, mientras Emma sacaba a Zelena de la parte de atrás.

– **Camina verde-** le llamo

– **¡Qué demonios! ¿Por qué me llamas así?-** pregunto

– **Pues te llamaban bruja mala de oeste, ella es verde-** se encogió de hombros la rubia

– **Pero si serás…-** le fulmino con la mirada

– **Em… no fastidies a la bruja-** le sonrió encantadoramente a la rubia que le devolvió la sonrisa

– **Ustedes son patéticas, y empalagosas-** se quejaba viendo cómo se miraban

– **Cállate-** le ordeno Regina al ver que la camioneta blindada de acercaba, tomo del brazo a Zelena y la llevo hacia donde Ruby bajaba

– **Toda tuya-** se la entrego, Belle se acercó a Emma para entregarle el sobre con el dinero y con los nuevos encargos

– **Ruby-** le nombro la morena

– **¿Que pasa Regina?-** pregunto al verle la cara

– **Le he besado, nos hemos besado-** la loba asintió entendiendo a que se refería

– **¿Qué pasa con eso?-** no estaba entendiendo nada

– **Que nos besamos ¿Qué no escuchas?-** la de mechas de color rojo le miro

– **¿Y? no veo que eta mal, tú la quieres y por lo visto ella te corresponde, no veo el problema-** la morena le miro negando

– **¿No ves el problema? El problema es…-** la loba le miro

– **No me digas que es por la edad-** le miraba **–Regina, le llevo a Belle unos 6 años de diferencia, no es problema eso-** la caza recompensas negó

– **No es eso, a mí me da igual la edad, lo que me preocupa es que cuando se entere que fui yo, que soy la asesina de su padre-** ahora Ruby si comprendió

– **Entiendo… pero mira, disfruta de lo que están viviendo ahora, pero te recomiendo que seas sincera con ella, que l** e expliques como pasaron las cosas, Emma es inteligente y lo entenderá-le toco el brazo en señal de apoyo **–Se valiente Regina, es hora que el amor este en tu vida-** le dio una última sonrisa ente de mover la cabeza para que belle se acercara **–Atrévete amar-** le sonrió

Regina se quedó ahí parada viéndolas partir, Emma se puso a su lado… y siendo valiente tomo entre su mano la de la morena que reacciono mirándola, sus ojos se encontraron, la rubia dio un paso hacia ella para estar más cerca, y como si fueran dos imanes sus bocas se saludaron, sus lenguas se enfrentaron a una batalla que ninguna quería perder, y no fue hasta que necesitaron aire fue que se separaron.

– **Necesitamos hablar-** sentencio Regina

– **Lo sé-** le sonrió **–vamos a casa-** la morena no pudo evitar que su sonrisa saliera esa que solo le dedicaba a la rubia

– **Vamos-** de la mano caminaron al auto, la morena manejo como si no hubiera prisa, disfrutando de ese silencio que era reconfortarle para nada incomodo, al llegar a su vivienda estaciono donde siempre.

Entraron dándose miradas que muchos no entenderían, pero ahí estaban sintiendo sus corazones casi querer salirse de su pecho, se sentaron en el sillón de la sala, Emma perdió su vista en la pecera de Rufus y Rony, y la morena se armaba de valor.

– **Emma-** hablo despacio, la rubia clavo su mirada cristalina en la de chocolate de Regina

– **Dime…-** respondía sin dejar de verla a los ojos

– **Yo… el beso, yo…-** la rubia sonrió entendiendo

– **No digas nada, no me importa nada ahora Gina, solo disfrutar de esto, te quiero, Gi, y no lo hago como lo debería hacer por el tiempo que me cuidaste tras la muerte de mi padre, debería verte como una madre… pero mi terco corazón te amo desde que tuvo conciencia de lo que era el amor-** la morena se mordió el labio

– **Oh Emma, yo también te quiero, y hace mucho que comencé a verte como mujer, cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo sentí demasiado miedo, no era correcto, en primera éramos mujeres, la segunda te llevo 10 años-** la rubia negó

– **Eso no me importa, es lo de menos-** Em interrumpió a Regina que la miro con los ojos entrecerrados

– **No interrumpas-** le señalo con un dedo **–estoy intentando expresarme-** la rubia sonrió

– **Lo siento-** se disculpó

– **Bien, como decia, lo segundo es que es la edad, y lo último es que yo…-** estaba por decirlo, pero en el último momento se arrepintió **–Y yo no sabía si sentías lo mismo, tenía miedo que me rechazaras-** la rubia se acercó

– **Yo igual tenía miedo-** le acaricio la mejilla con su mano **–Pero ahora no hay nada que nos impida estar juntas-** poco a poco fue acercando sus rostro al de la morena

– **Lo se…-** fue ella la que recorto la distancia sellando sus labios con los de su rubia.

Se besaron con los sentimientos que escondían hace mucho, lo que restaba de la tarde se la pasaron como adolescentes, bueno Emma aún estaba en la fase adolescente-adulto pero la cuestión es que se besaban por largas ratos, y fue así como se quedaron dormidas en los brazos de la otra.

Al dia siguiente amanecieron abrazadas, la rubia comenzó a darle pequeños besos en la cara, para despertarla y así fue segundos después la morena comenzaba abrir sus hermosos ojos chocolate para clavarse en los verdes azulados de la rubia que estaba sobre ella y la miraba con una hermosa sonrisa.

– **Pequeña traviesa-** fue lo que dijo antes de hacerle darla vuelta y quedar ella encima de la otra

– **Gina-** se quejó al verse bajo el cuerpo moreno

– **¿Que pequeña…-** sonrió antes de besarla.

La morena estaba dejándose llevar, sabía que tenía que ser sincera con ella, pero por ahora disfrutaría de lo que estaban comenzando, necesitaba estar segura… y confiada de que la rubia podía ver las cosas pasaron y no como podría pensar que paso.

– **Hay que levantarnos, desayunamos y salimos hacia Connecticut, hoy tenemos que detener a Sarah Fisher alias Ingrid o Ice Queen-** la rubia rio

– **Si ella es la Ice Queen tú serias para mi Evil Queen-** rio por su ocurrencia

– **¿Es que soy tan mala?-** pregunto haciéndose la indignada

– **Para nada, pero si eres la más hermosa-** eso hizo sonreír a la morena que le dio un beso antes de levantarse para ir a preparar el desayuno.

La rubia se levantó con un salto para meterse a dar un baño, na vez lista y vestida bajo para encontrar a la morena de espaldas que cocinaba y por el olor eran las tortitas que tanto le encantaban, la abrazo por la espalda.

– **¿Te quedas vigilando mientras me doy un baño?-** pregunto

– **Claro-** la vio irse, ella tomo la comida de sus pececillos dárselos una vez que ya tenían comida regreso para servir el desayuno, y minutos después la reina salía vestida para su trabajo, y es que la actitud de las dos no cambio para nada, solo que ahora la morena estaba más pendiente de las reacciones que provocaba en la otra.

Después del desayuno partieron para dirigirse hacia New Haven, sabían que la mujer se estaba quedando por unos días ahí, así que ellas intentarían capturarla sin ningún problema.

Y en verdad no lo hubo, ese mismo dia llegó casi en la madrugada, buscarían un buen hotel, y pusieron en marcha el plan, el cual era simple, Emma se tendría que hacer pasar por una chica que habia escapado de su última casa de acogida y que necesitaba una familia.

Fue hasta el dia siguiente que lo pusieron en marcha, Sarah salió como acostumbraba, y fue en ese recorrido de la mañana que choco con una asustada rubia que se veía como si no hubiera dormido bien.

– **¿Estas bien, chica?-** pregunto

– **Yo… si-** no estaba muy segura

– **¿Dónde están tus padres?-** pregunto, mirando alrededor

– **No tengo padres, yo me he escapado de la casa de acogida en la que estaba, ese hombre intento dañarme-** mentía, en unos árboles oculta Regina veía la actuación de su rubia y tenía que aceptar que era buena

– **Pequeña, ven comida te daré algo de comer, y estarás mejor ahí** -la rubia asintió siguiendo a la rubia mayor.

Regina desde una distancia prudencial las seguía, solo tenía que esperar que entraran a la casa, ella tocaría y cuando la invitara a pasar ahí la detendría, y así fue, y la verdad es que no esperaban que fuera así de fácil, pero con todos los trabajos difíciles que habían tenido no reprochaban nada.

Entregaron a la rubia a la Loba que sonrió al ver la mirada de enamorada de la dos mujeres, Belle entrego de nuevo el dinero y lo nuevos trabajos a Emma que con una sonrisa lo tomo en mano, al ver partir la camioneta blindada de Ruby, ellas dos se montaron en su coche.

– **¿Qué te parece este?-** mostro la imagen de un tal Killian Jones

– **El pirata, no-** negó

– **Este-** mostro la de un mujer china

– **¿Que nombre es Mulan?-** la rubia rio

– **Buena esta-** mostro la de

– **¿Maléfica?-** negó de nuevo

– **Este-** fue en ese precio momento que sintió como su vida pasaba delante de sus ojos, ahí estaba el pasado que quería olvidar, lo bueno es que no habia arrancado, tomo la foto y la información y la hizo una bola para arrojarla, la rubia le miro confundida pero no dijo nada al ver la cara de la otra, solo se dejó llevar por ella hasta la casa.

A Emma no le gusto esa actitud pero tampoco dijo nada, dejaría que tuviera su tiempo, y cuando estuviera segura que la morena confiaría en ella, es cuando preguntaría, pero por ahora, seria paciente.

* * *

 _ **N2:**_

 _Cuarto capítulo._

 _Espero y les guste, si no, hay me dicen_

 _Quisiera saber sobre sus teorías acerca de cómo acabara la historia, o ¿cómo Emma se entera que Regina es la asesina de su padre? ¿Cómo será su reacción? Así que por favor díganme._

 _Espero algún comentario bueno o malo, es no es lo importante, si no que al menos hacerme saber que se tomaron la molestia de leer._

 _Nos vemos_

 _Próximo capítulo_ _ **El Pasado está más Presente**_

 _Shion &Severely_


	6. Chapter 5 El Pasado está más Presente

**N1: Ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a la cadena de televisión ABC.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: El Pasado está más Presente**_

Dos semanas y no habían vuelto a tomar un caso, dos semanas y Regina seguía encerrada en sí misma, Emma habia estado esperando paciente que se dignara hablar con ella, de decirle que era lo que le pasaba pero la morena no habia querido hacerlo, le rehuía decirle la verdad.

La rubia se estaba desesperando, habían estado escuchando todas las noches desde hacía dos semanas, los gritos de su morena cuando despertaba de alguna pesadilla habia querido ir ahí con ella, abrazarla pero sabía que la ota no se lo permitiría por lo que mejor era dejar las cosas así.

Otra noche y era lo mismo habían cenado en silencio, Emma se habia ido a dormir, pero Regina no quería, porque sabía que al momento de cerrar los ojos esa maldita pesadilla que la atormentaba desde que supo de Neal Cassidy de nuevo, la maldita pesadilla que la atormentaba desde que habai matado al padre de su rubia, solo que ahora, no era ella de pequeña la que la miraba y lloraba tras la pérdida de su padre, si no era su Emma, su rubia ya grande que la miraba entre lágrimas y con sangre en la cara.

Sentada en la pequeña sala, contemplaba a los pececitos que nadaban como si nada les preocupase en la vida, sabiendo que Emma debería estar ay dormida, camino hacia su habitación, para abrirla y encontrarla metida bajo las mantas completamente dormida, se dio la vuelta para irse, se volvió a sentar en el sillón sin darse cuenta caída dormida.

Emma que dormía despertó acelerada tras a ver tenido un sueño no muy bueno, habia soñado con la noche en que su padre fue asesinado, aunque veía a la persona no podía ver la cara de esta, así que no sabía quién era, se levantó de su cama y salió para encontrarse con que la morena se habia dormido en el sillón, se acurruco junto a ella-la morena la sintió pero no le hizo saber que estaba despierta

– **No res mala Gina-** la rubia dejaba salir algunas lágrimas **–la persona que mato a mi padre-** Regina cerro los ojos suspirando **–Necesito encontrarla…-** la morena se dio vuelta para hacerse notar que estaba despierta

– **Emma… yo… hay algo que tengo que decirte, yo mira…** -la chica no la dejo continuar porque la cayo estampando sus labios sobre los de la morena.

Regina no se esperaba eso, por lo que cayo hacia atrás con la rubia sobre ella, pero correspondiendo al intenso beso que la otra le estaba entregando, puso sus manos en las caderas de la chica dejándose llevar, pero cuando fue consciente de lo que estaba pasando intento alejarla.

– **No, por favor Gi, no me rechaces, te quiero, te amo-** le miro a los ojos chocolate

– **Emma, pequeña… no creo que sea buena idea, yo… tu-** los ojos verde azulados le miraban intensamente

– **No me vengas con lo de la edad otra vez Regina, ya no soy una niña, te amo, y quiero estar contigo, quiero que me hagas tuya, quiero ser tuya, como deseo que tú seas mía** -le volvió a besar.

La morena correspondió al beso, algo en su interior le pedía dejarse llevar, que le demostrara a esa chica que la quería de la forma más hermosa que se pueda imaginar, y haciéndole caso al corazón, se dejó llevar con un poco de esfuerzo se dio la vuelta para dejar a la rubia debajo de ella.

La miro a los ojos y no vio ninguna duda en ellos, por lo que sonrió con ternura y poco a poco las ropas fueron saliendo de su cuerpos, quedando denudas, sus pieles rosándose con una deliciosa fricción, el sudor bañándolas a ambas, gimiendo en oído de la otra, las caricias, los besos.

– **Emma, Emma-** le llamo para que la mirara **–Por favor, si te duele dímelo** -le pidió la otra asintió.

La mano morena de Regina se bajando con dolorosa tortura hacia ese lugar que tanto placer causaba, cuando su mano llego ahí, se dio cuenta el lugar estaba completamente húmedo, busco ese pequeño botoncito, y cuando lo encontró, poso dos de sus dedo sobre este, para comenzar, acariciarlo haciendo que la rubia tirara la cabeza atrás, dándole acceso a su cuello.

– **Regina, Gina… te necesito…-** abrió los ojos que dejaban ver el placer que sentía, los chocolates se dilataron

– **Voy a entrar, voy hacerlo despacio-** le miraba, y así lo hizo fue entrando despacio dentro, entro sin ningún problema pero a medio camino se topó con una berrera que el impedía el paso, y despacio fue rompiéndola.

Miro a Emma y la vio morder el labio, y ver como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas cuando la pequeña barrera comenzaba a ceder, ella lo sintió, le habia quitado lo más sagrado a la chica, un líquido caliente le recorrió la mano hasta caer en el sillón, Emma supo que su virginidad la habia perdido, y aunque le dolió, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz porque lo habai hecho con la persona que más amaba.

Regina espero un momento para comenzar a moverse, cuando Emma le indico que estaba lista, comenzó un bombear de adentro hacia a fuera, empezó despacio, para comenzar a subir el nivel, y es que la rubia pedi amas en el odio, y ella no podía no complacerle, sentía las uñas de la chica clavarse en su espalda.

No sintió en ningún momento como una de la manos de la rubia se desplazaba hasta su centro, y por eso mismo no pudo evitar dar un saltito cuando dos dedos traviesos se colaros en su interior, la rubia sonrió con suficiencia y comenzó a moverse dentro, no era tanta, sabía que su amada ya no era virgen, pero no le importaba, porque era ella la que ahora estaba con ella.

Pronto fueron sincronizando sus movientes, por lo que pocos minutos la dos llegaron al mismo tiempo gritando el nombre de otra, cayeron completamente agotadas, la noche siguió con ellas entregándose a la pasión, Regina olvidándose del pasado, y Emma entregándose a su amor.

A la mañana siguiente, Emma fue la primera en despertar, sabiendo que su ahora mujer estaría cansada para preparar el desayuno, se levantó despacio para no despertarla, se topó con una manta y se fue hacia su cuarto, e dio un baño para luego salir darle de comer a Rufus y Rony para irse por el desayuno.

Tenía la sonrisa más tonta que se puedan imaginar y es que después de la noche como la de ayer, no podía quitarse la sonrisa boba de enamorada que tenía, al pasar por una tiendo de ropa, habia visto una hermosa blusa como de oficinista, y pensó en hacerle un regalo a la mujer que la hacía feliz, al entrar paso por la sección de caballeros, y un hombre fue el que capto su atención.

– **No puede ser-** susurro

Comenzó a vigilarlo, y si era el mismo hombre del cual Regina no quiso saber nada al ver la información para atraparlo.

– **Qué suerte-** se dijo siguiendo sus pasos en la tienda.

Sabía que tenía que regresar con Regina si no esta se preocuparía, pero al ver salir al tipo de la tienda comenzó a seguirlo, estaba con dos hombres más que aprecian sus guardaespaldas ya que cargaban sus bolsas, ella se escinda para no ser vista, cuando lo vio quedarse solo lo comenzó a seguir pero al llegar a una calle este desaprecio.

– **¡Demonios!-** se maldijo revolviendo su corto cabello

Comenzó a buscarlo pero nada, al llegar a un callejo sintió como era tomado de la chaqueta negra que tenía puesto, al verse frente a ese hombre le dio un cabezazo para alejarse de él rompiéndole el labio, y poder salir de ahí, cuando se alejó le arrojo algunas cajas en el hombre esquivo.

Emma le dio dos golpes y unas patadas, pero esto no hicieron que el hombre se detuviera es más, logro atrapar la mano de la chica y golpear rompiéndole también el labio, la volvió a sujetar y le dio otro golpe haciéndola caer, botando la hoja con la cara del tipo, y por este lo tomo en su mano.

– **¡Maldita sea!-** grito hacinado añicos el papel **–será que no me pueden dejar tranquilo-** se lambio la sangre del labio, después sonrió con malicia, tomo la rubia del brazo llevándosela a la fuerza con él.

La salvo a un muelle, la dejo sentada mientras el revisaba sus cosas, tomo la cartera de la chica en sus manos, y cuando la abrió, se encontró con una foto que jamás olvidaría, era la foto de la rubia cuando chica con su padre, el recordó a David, después detrás de esa foto estaba una donde la chica estaba con una morena, las dos sonriendo, la habían tomado hacia unas semanas tras la salida al cine.

Neal recordó a la morena, y sonrió, al parecer habia cosas que nadie podía cambiar, se acercó a la rubia.

– **Viviendo por tanto tiempo, uno se puede encontrar con todo tipo de cosas extrañas** -decia acercándose, la rubia no le miro, él le arrojo su cartera, ella vio que el tenia las fotos en mano **–La canalla que mato a tu padre-** la rubia le miro **–Es la mujer con la que has estado viviendo todos esto años-** le conto **¿Cuándo ridículo mas puede ser?** -rio

La rubia sintió su pecho doler, no podía er verdad, Regina no podía ser aquella persona, simplemente se negaba a creer, pero escuchando todo lo que él estaba diciendo, no podía seguir haciéndolo, ella, su amor, la mujer que la recogió y la llevo con ella, con la que acaba de hacer el amor, a la que el entrego su virginidad, era ella, era la asesina de su padre, una ráfaga le llegó de lleno en su cabeza, vio como la morena disparaba a su padre y esta caía muriéndose.

¿Cómo habia podido ser tan ciega? ¿Cómo no habia recordado antes? ¿Cómo maldita sea? Se habia enamorada de la mujer que más daño le habai causado, como debería sentirse ahora ¿Cómo?

– **¿Quieres venganza?-** hablo Neal sacando una revolver de su saco, la rubia no contesto, este le miro con una sonrisa.

 _ **Departamento Regina Mills…**_

La morena fue despertada por el sonido de sus celular al hacerlo, se dio cuenta que estaba dormida en el sillón completamente desnuda, recordó lo de anoche y una enorme sonrisa se formó en su cara, ahora más que nunca debía decirle a Emma la verdad, tal vez la odiaría… pero quería ser sincera, no quería mentirle más, ella se merecía la verdad, la amaba tanto que no podía vivir sin ella a su lado.

– **¿Dónde está Emma?-** pregunto.

Encontró una nota, donde decia que iría por el desayuno que no tardaba, por lo que se dispuso a meterse a bañar pero su celular sonó, lo tomo y vio que era Emma.

– **Em, mi amor ¿Dónde estás?-** dijo alegre

– **Qué bonito, pero no soy Emma, cariño** -la morena sintió su alma salirse de su cuerpo

– **¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué tienes el celular de ella? ¿Dónde está?-** se estaba desesperando

– **Primero soy tu pasado, no me recuerdas Regina Mills, soy Neal Cassidy-** la morena sintió que se desmayaría.

No podía ser, no de verdad no, su Emma, su pequeña rubia, no, no eso no, no lo permitiría.

* * *

 _ **N2:**_

 _Quinto capítulo._

 _Espero y les guste, si no, hay me dicen_

 _¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Qué hará Emma? ¿Regina lograra explicarle? ¿Neal era atrapado?_

 _Espero algún comentario bueno o malo, es no es lo importante, si no que al menos hacerme saber que se tomaron la molestia de leer._

 _Nos vemos_

 _Próximo capítulo_ _ **El Final**_

 _Shion &Severely_


	7. Chapter 6: El Final

_**N1: Ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a la cadena de televisión ABC.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: El Final**_

Regina salió corriendo de su humilde casa, apenas y tuvo tiempo de ponerse la gabardina encima por el frio que se estaba dejando sentir, inmediatamente subio al auto y manejo con exceso de velocidad hacia el muelle donde entregaban ella y Emma a los delincuentes, cuando llego bajo lo mas rápido y corrió hacia el lugar.

– **Emma-** llamaba mirando a todos lados, la rubia apareció frente a ella con varios golpes en la cara, y con los ojos rojos de a ver llorado **–Emma cariño ¿estás bien?-** pregunto preocupada.

La rubia le apunto con un arma, sorprendiendo a la morena, atrás de Regina, Neal apareció con algunos de sus hombres y varios fierros.

– **Que idiota…-** dijo Em dejando salir sus lágrimas **–la persona que no podía encontrar no importando lo mucho que lo intentara…-** la morena ahora comprendía que pasaba, su Emma ya lo sabía, sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas e intento hablar **– ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tu Regina?-** pregunto amargamente **– ¡¿POR QUÉ?!-** le grito, y sin que lo esperasen unos de los hombres de Neal golpeo a la morena por detrás haciéndola caer al suelo, la rubia lloraba pero no bajaba el arma

– **¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos?-** dijo Neal apareciendo, mientras sus hombres golpeaban a la morena baja la mirada de Emma que estaba solamente quieta **–nunca seré capaz de olvidar tu cara…-** decia acercándose **– ¡¿POR QUÉ… mataste a mi jefe?!-** grito, la rubia bajo el arma al cruzar la mirada con la morena **–Oye…-** Neal miro a Emma **–ella fue la que mato a tu padre-** Regina intento estirar la mano como si pudiera alcanzarla **–Dispárale-** le dijo **–dispárele-** pero al morena no intentaba hacerlo **– ¡DISPÁRALE!-** le grito, pero la otra no lo hacía **– ¡QUE LE DISPARES!-** volvió a gritar, pero la rubia no podía, amaba a esa mujer, pero también la odiaba, no podía decidir qué era lo que sentía, todo era demasiado, el otro al ver que la rubia no era capaz saco su arma para disparar el mismo.

Cuando apunto a la cabeza a la morena que estaba en el suelo, eso fue un clic para Emma que sin pensar más disparo el arma hacia Neal que recibió el impacto en su brazo, uno de los hombres de Neal golpeo a la rubia con un tubo tumbándola en el suelo, Regina en el suelo se incorporó al ver cómo era golpeada la rubia.

Corrió hacia uno de los tipos que iba ir a ayudar a su compañero, lo golpeo y le quito el tubo, derribo a dos más, Neal gritaba por su herida mientras era ayudado por otro de sus hombres, al ver que ya habia logrado derribar a todos y estaba por ir hacia la rubia tirada en el suelo por los golpes, no espero más y descargo dos tiros en el pecho de la morena que cayó de rodillas al suelo para caer completamente, tomándose el abdomen.

En eso las sirenas se escucharon de lejos, Neal se asustó por lo que con ayuda de su hombre logro pararse aun tomándose el brazo herido.

– **¡Llévensela!-** grito con dolor a sus hombres para que tomaran a la rubia que estaba inconsciente

– **Emma… Emma…-** Regina intento pero todo a su alrededor se estaba volviendo negro.

Regina intento ponerse de pie pero no pudo por lo que rodo hasta quedar boca arriba, y ver como se llevaban a Emma, como se llevaban a su amor lejos de ellas, sin que pudiera hacer nada, sus ojos poco a poco se fueron cerrando, hasta que todo volvió a quedar oscuro.

En otra parte Emma solo podía revivir el momento en que vio como Regina caía al suelo con heridas de bala, y ahora ahí ella llevándose la lejos, sin saber cómo esta, si está viva o no, por lo que dejo que sus lágrimas salieron.

– **¿Qué haremos con la chica?-** pregunto un hombre a Neal

– **Tírenla por donde sea, no me importa-** contesto aguantando que le curaran la herida

– **como ordene mi señor-** contesto

Así lo hicieron los estúpidos manejaron hacia un callejón, sin cuidado alguno la bajaron y arrojaron cerca de este, la rubia sangraba de la cabeza, estaba casi inconsciente que no respondió al llamado de la persona que la habia encontrado.

* * *

 _ **N2:**_

 _Sexto capítulo._

 _Espero y les guste, si no, hay me dicen_

 _¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Qué hará con Emma, Regina?_

 _Espero algún comentario bueno o malo, es no es lo importante, si no que al menos hacerme saber que se tomaron la molestia de leer._

 _Nos vemos_

 _Próximo capítulo_ _ **El Tiempo…**_

 _Shion &Severely_


	8. Chapter 7: El Tiempo

_**N1: Ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a la cadena de televisión ABC.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: El Tiempo**_

 _ **POV Regina**_

Habia pasado tres semanas desde que mi Emma desapareció, en esas tres semanas estuvo en el hospital, la bala habia impactado en el abdomen, por suerte no toco ningún órgano, y la pudieron sacar rápido, pero lo doctores me habían dejado que me recuperara por completo antes de darme mi alta, no querían que pudiera tener efectos secundarios.

A mí no me importaba, yo solo quería irme de ahí y por a mi rubia, de poder verla de nuevo y tratar de explicarle las cosas de decirle que si no le dije la verdad es que tenía miedo de su reacción, hoy me habían dado de alta, y lo primero que hice al salir fue prenderme un cigarro, mientras lagrimas caían de mis ojos.

No importa cuál sea el resultado, este es nuestro destino, le di una colada a mi cigarrillo, incluso si trato de olvidarlo, aun veo la imágenes en mi mente de esa persona, y no creo que jamás lo pueda hacer, no después de esto, me voy a casa, necesito ponerme a buscarte, no puedo perderte no a ti, y no así.

 _ **Meses después**_

 _ **POV Nadie**_

Una rubia con el cabello más largo, caminaba junto a una morena que intentaba hacerle reir, entraron a un antro, la morena divirtiéndose pero la rubia con cara de pocos amigos, bebían y platicaban con chicos, la chica morena al ver que el chico se iba y dejaba su chaqueta , sonrió para luego tomar la cartera de este.

– **Vamos Emma-** jalo a su amiga hacia afuera

Después de hacer se fueron hacia la feria donde se a pasaban genial, y ahí fue donde Emma rio de nuevo por las bobadas que hacia la otra tratando de reventar lo globos y ganarse un premio, lo cual logro ya que se llevó un enorme oso, que apenas y podía cargar ella misma.

– **Es hora de irnos Lily** -hablo Emma

– **Cierto-** contesto la otra

Las dos caminaron para regresarse, e iban muy contentas, empujándose entre las dos, la verdad es que Emma agradecía a verse encontrado con ella por de lo contrario no sabía que sería de su vida si Lily no la hubiera encontrado todas golpeada en ese callejón.

– **Tengo hambre-** se quejó la morena

– **Tú siempre tienes hambre-** contesto

– **See…-** en eso habia un puesto de comida, mejor dicho de lasaña instantánea **–Vamos ahí-** apunto Lily

– **Ok-** contesto la rubia caminando para seguir el paso de su amiga.

Al llegar, la otra inmediatamente se fue a sentar, mientras Emma leía algo, la persona que atendía el puesto, al escucharlas llegar se levantó de donde estaba sentada a espaldas de ella, y un perro junto a ella.

– **Señor ¿tiene algo para comer?-** pregunto Lily, fue ese momento que la persona se acercó y Emma levantaba la mirada para encontrarse con ese mar chocolate que tanto amaba.

Las dos se quedaron sorprendidas pero ninguna dijo nada, Lily estaba ajena a la mirada que se estaban dando, Emma no lo podía creer ahí estaba ella, tan hermosa como siempre, pero no se explicaba le porque estaba ahí, vendiendo en un puesto de la calle.

– **¿Podría apurarse?-** pedía Lily ya con mucha hambre, Regina salió del trance de la mirada de su amor y le entrego su pedido, antes de darse vuelta e irse junto de nuevo a su perro

Emma le siguió con la mirada sin aun poder creérselo que estaba frente a la mujer que aun amaba con todas sus fuerzas, Regina tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de ir y tomarla en su brazos para luego besarla para demostrarle lo mucho que la habia extrañado, Emma no quitaba la vista de la morena que ahora se encontraba fumando, y es que no recordaba a verla visto hacer eso jamás.

Lily vio al perrito y se fue a jugar con él, Emma no dejaba de ver hacia la morena la cual no le miraba para nada, solo veía hacia la nada, minutos después las dos amigas se fueron de ahí, pero la rubia no podía dejar de pensar en Regina y en cómo se la habia encontrad.

Regina tampoco se la estaba pasando muy bien, apenas llego a su humilde casa, y saco una botella de sidra de manzana que ella misma habia aprendido a preparase y ese es la empino completa antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

 _ **N2:**_

 _Y bueno…_

 _¿Qué tal les pareció?_

* * *

 _Nos solíamos amar, no me hagas más llorar, para mí no existe nadie más, te veo incluso cuando cierro mis ojos, te escucho incluso si cubro mis oídos, por favor no me dejes._

 _La persona que se volvió una luz en mi oscuridad, una persona tan preciosa, incluso si los días pasan y pasa, y te extraño, incluso ahora cuando canto esta canción_

 _Nos solíamos amar, no me hagas más llorar, para mí no existe nadie más, te veo incluso cuando cierro mis ojos, te escucho incluso si cubro mis oídos, por favor no me dejes._


	9. Chapter 8: Sovreviviendo

_**N1: Ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a la cadena de televisión ABC.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8: Sobreviviendo**_

Los días siguieron pasando, Regina y Emma sobrevivían a esa nueva vida, tratando de vivir, pero en realidad lo estaban resistiendo, la morena no sabía dónde más buscar a la rubia, había pasado mucho tiempo, la quería encontrar.

Seguía con su puesto de comida, ya no volvió al trabajo de caza recompensas, aunque Ruby y Belle le dijeron que seguía trabajando para ellos sin ningún problema, pero ella en verdad quería encontrar a su rubia, así que dejo también eso, dedicándose solo al puesto.

Era una noche bastante fría, se encontraba sentado a un costado de su tienda mientras fumaba, y miraba hacia la nada, cuando escucho ruidos, cerca de ella, sabía que debía ser un cliente.

Emma había regresado hacia el puesto, no podía dejar de pensar en la morena, había hecho como si no recordara su pasado, le había mentido claramente a Lily pero era lo mejor, no podía decirle la verdad, así que solo se dedicaba a seguir a la morena, para darse cuenta que seguía viviendo en el mismo lugar en el que vivió con ella.

Fue consiente que la morena se la pasaba bebiendo y tomando casi todos los días, solo algunos días estaba sobria como ahora, pero el cigarro no lo dejaba, eso no le gustaba.

Por eso mismo estaba ahí, en ese puesto por eso tomo una botella de vodka y el saco para beber, sin más, sabía que a Regina no le gustaría, pero vio que no hacía nada.

– **Gina, dame Hot Cakes de Manzana-** exigió parándose de donde estaba sentada pero tropezando con los demás bancos y cayendo

– **¿Estas bien?-** la morena se acercó para ayudarla

– **¡Suéltame!-** le empujo

– **Emma-** intento agarrarla

– **¡Te dije que me soltaras!-** le miro mal **–Te odio ¡asesina!-** le grito, eso le dolió a Regina que lagrimas silenciosas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, mientras veía como su Emma se iba

– **Y yo te amo mi amor-** se aguantaba las ganas de ir tras ella

Los días pasaban, mientras la morena esperaba que Emma apareciera de nuevo por ahí, la rubia estaba en antros con Lily robándole a las personas, como en ese momento, Lily se encargaba de distraerlo coqueteándoles, así se dio cuenta de ella gran bolsa de dinero del hombre que tenía, así que cuando ya estaban muy borrachos la tomo yéndose de ahí, mientras Emma disimulaba.

Pero al salir de ahí, ella se tropezó con la peor persona que podía hacerlo, Neal Cassidy, pero al parecer él no la reconoció por lo que siguió su camino, mientras ella, apretaba la mandíbula.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Lily estaba feliz por fin a ver agarrado algo grande, mientras Emma se tiraba en el sillón.

– **Veamos cual será nuestro botín** -rio Lily, al voltear el bulto para que saliera el dinero que habían visto, no fue así, si no lo que salió fue un montón de peluches pequeños de animalitos **– ¡Ash! No poder ser** -estaba frustrada **– ¡Maldita Sea!-** en verdad estaba molesta

– **¡Cálmate!-** Emma tomo a los animalitos, fue cuando sintió algo dentro de ellos, por lo que los abrió al igual que Lily

– **Es cocaína** -susurro la morena **– ¿Qué haremos con eso?-** pregunto a Emma

– **Hay que devolverlo, deshacernos de el-** Emma comenzó a empacar todo

– **Yo… sé cómo desarme de el-** decía, tomando el bulto **–Confía en mi** -dijo esto

Marco a un amigo para que el ayudara, este le cito en un lugar apartado y de noche, Lily acudió a ese lugar, pero en vez que su amigo pareciera, Neal fue el que lo hizo, intento huir, pero fue agarrada por varios hombres.

Mientras Regina esperaba que esa noche Emma apareciera, ya tenía todo preparado para hacer lo que la chica quisiera, pero no sabía que eso no pasaría, ya que la rubia estaba acostado en el sillón del departamento que compartía con Lily, cuando recibió una llamada.

– **Bueno-** contesto

– **Si quieres volver a ver a tu amiga, devuélveme mi bolsa-** la voz del otro lado le dijo **–Ya sabes dónde, cerca del embarcadero-** y colgó

Emma se tomó la cara, suspiro porque eso era malo así que solo, se levantó del lugar, busco el arma que guardaba, para luego salir de ahí, mientras viajaba los recuerdos de como Lily la había encontrado y llevado al hospital le venían a la mente, llego hacia donde estaba Regina, que la verla a parecer se levantó de su lugar.

– **Regina-** le llamo, mientras golpeaba su pecho dos veces y deslizaba su manso hacia el frente la misma señal que ella usaba con ella

– **Emma-** dijo, mientras la rubia se iba corriendo con el bolso

La rubia aunque la escucho no se dio vuelta, lo único que estaba en su mente en ese momento era salvar a Lily, aquella chica que le ayudo cuando casi moría, la salvaría.

* * *

 _ **N2:**_

 _Y bueno…_

 _¿Qué tal les pareció?_

 _Porque creo que regresarás, porque podrías venir otra vez, también hoy, espero por ti, no lo sabes, no sabes cuánto me duele, incluso ahora que canto esta canción._

 _Estábamos enamorados, por favor no me hagas llorar, para mí solo eres tú, te veo incluso cuando cierro mis ojos, te escucho incluso si cubro mis oídos, por favor no me dejes._


End file.
